ultimatepopculturefandomcom-20200216-history
Rock
Rock usually refers to: * Rock (geology), naturally occurring solid aggregate of minerals and/or mineraloid * Rock music, form of popular music, that normally includes guitar riffs It can also refer to: Geology * Rock (geology), naturally occurring solid aggregate of minerals and/or mineraloids * Rock salt or halite, mineral form of sodium chloride People * Dwayne Johnson (born 1972), stage name "The Rock", actor and professional wrestler * Rock (rapper), American rapper * Rock or Roch (c. 1348-c. 1379), Roman Catholic saint Fictional characters * Rock (comics), a fictional character in the DC Comics universe * Rock (manga character), a recurrent major character in most of Osamu Tezuka's manga series * Robert Orin Charles Kilroy (ROCK), from the Styx rock opera Kilroy was here - see Mr. Roboto Music * Rock music, form of popular music **Rock music (disambiguation) * ''Rocks'' (Aerosmith album), 1976 * ''Rocks'' (Harem Scarem album), 2001 * "The Rock", instrumental song by The Who from Quadrophenia * "Rocks" (song), by Primal Scream * "Rock", one of the tracks on "Soft/Rock", a single by Lemon Jelly * ''Rock'' (Casting Pearls EP), by Casting Pearls * ''The Rock'' (Rachmaninoff), an orchestral composition * ''The Rock'' (The Frankie Miller Band album), the third album from The Frankie Miller Band * ''The Rock'' (John Entwistle album), the sixth solo album by John Entwistle, bassist for The Who * ''The Rock'' (Tracy Lawrence album), the tenth studio album by American country music artist Tracy Lawrence * The Rocks (band), a former UK indie rock band * "The Rock", a song by Atomic Rooster from In Hearing of Atomic Rooster Entertainment * Another term for uprock, a form of street dance * ''The Rock'' (film), 1996 film starring Sean Connery and Nicolas Cage directed by Michael Bay * ''The Rock'' (play), T.S. Eliot's 1934 pageant play * ''Rock'' (magazine), Yugoslav music magazine Places Australia * The Rocks, Sydney, a locality in Sydney, Australia * The Rock, New South Wales, a town in southern New South Wales Canada * The Rocks or Hopewell Rocks, New Brunswick, a coastal formation * Newfoundland (island), Canada United Kingdom * Rock, Cornwall, village in Cornwall, England * Rock, Northumberland, village in Northumberland, England * Rock, West Sussex * Rock, Worcestershire, village in Worcestershire, England * Lewis, an island in the Outer Hebrides, Scotland * Rock, County Tyrone, a small village in County Tyrone, Northern Ireland United States * The Rock or Alcatraz Island, small island in San Francisco Bay, California, United States * The Rock, Georgia * The Rock (Northwestern University), a landmark at Northwestern University in Evanston, Illinois * Rock Island, Illinois, county seat of Rock Island County, Illinois, United States * Memorial Stadium (Indiana), on the Indiana University campus * Rock, Kansas, unincorporated community in Cowley County, Kansas, United States * The Rock (Michigan State University), a boulder on the campus of Michigan State University * Rock Township, Benson County, North Dakota, civil township in United States * The Rocks or McKees Rocks, Pennsylvania, a borough * Rock, West Virginia, a community in Mercer County, West Virginia, United States * Rock County, Wisconsin, county in United States * Rock, Rock County, Wisconsin, town in Rock County, Wisconsin, United States * Rock, Wood County, Wisconsin, town in Wood County, Wisconsin, United States Other Places * The Rock of Gibraltar, British overseas territory near the southernmost tip of the Iberian Peninsula (Spain) * Corregidor, an island in the Philippines * Niue, an island near Tonga * Rockall, a islet in the Atlantic Ocean, part of the United Kingdom * Tutuila, the main island of American Samoa * Foundation Stone, the rock inside Jerusalem's Dome of the Rock * Newark's Prudential Center, nicknamed "The Rock" due to Prudential Financial's logo Food * Rock candy, type of confectionery composed of large sugar crystals * Rock (confectionery), type of stick-shaped boiled sugar confectionery * Edinburgh rock, stick-shaped Scottish confection, notably different from ordinary rock * Plymouth Rock (chicken), breed of chicken * Rock salmon, often referred to as Rock; sold in UK fish and chip shops * Rock salt, the mineral form of sodium chloride Computers * Rock (processor), microprocessor by Sun Microsystems * Rocks Cluster Distribution, Linux distribution for cluster computing * Rocks (PHP) Sports * Rock, used in the sport of Curling * The Rock (rugby team) or Atlantic Rock, a rugby union team based in St. John's, Newfoundland & Labrador, Canada * The Rocks or the Scottish Rocks, a basketball team * "The Rock," nickname of the athletic teams of Slippery Rock University of Pennsylvania * "Rock", a slang term for a basketball and football * "The Rock," a nickname for the Knute Rockne Memorial athletic facility on the University of Notre Dame * "Rocks" is a nickname of the Colorado Rockies * St. Cloud Rox (disambiguation), the name of various baseball teams in St. Cloud, Minnesota * The Toronto Rock of the National Lacrosse League Other uses * ROCK1, human gene * Rock or islet, small island * Rock, or distaff, a tool used in spinning * Rock, slang term for crack cocaine * Enlarged Jewellery, such as the gemstones on an engagement ring * The Rock, a headland occupied by the original fortified town of Monaco, today's Monaco-Ville * The Rock or Chicago, Rock Island and Pacific Railroad, former Class I railroad in the United States * The Rocks, Inc., U.S. military officers' organization * The Rock (Radio station), a New Zealand rock music radio station * Mangrove red snapper, sometimes called rock salmon See also * * * Rock of Ages (disambiguation) * Rock and roll (disambiguation) * Rockman or Mega Man * Rok (disambiguation) * ROC (disambiguation) * Roque (disambiguation) * Rockfish (disambiguation) * Rock River (disambiguation) * David Rock (disambiguation)